The Slut willkurt
by Loki'sMaster
Summary: Kurt needs help hitting higher notes when he sings, but will screaming help? Mr.Schue makes sure that Kurt gets what he wants.


**The Slut**

**Chapter One**

"Mr. Shue," Kurt grabbed the teacher by his shoulder and held him back while everyone else was exiting the glee club's classroom. "can you help me with something?" "Well it all depends..." He replied with a seductive face. (you can see where im going with this. but not this soon!) "So what is it?" "Umm...well..." "You can talk to me about anything and everything. Im here for you Kurt." Will put his hand around Kurt's waist, standing beside him and the piano. Kurt started blushing violently. "Well...I dont like Finn anymore, but I do like a guy...and well...hes a bit older than me and-" Will got close to Kurt's face, touching noses with him. "And who is that now..." Suddenly and without warning, Kurt's pupils started dihilating. "...everything's going...black..." Kurt fainted and almost dropped to the floor but Will caught him and carried him wedding style to his car and drove him to his house.

"Yeah dad, im fine. Im staying the night at a friend's house. Mercades. Yes. Ok, love you too. Bye." "Feeling better sleeping beauty?" Kurt looked up at Will and made a cute pouty face. "Well I fainted and I have a wet rag on my forehead so I dont know. Plus I just lied to my dad." Kurt replied as he was texting Mercades, telling her 'if my dad asks, im staying the night at your house.' 'ok kurt, but where are you?' 'ill tell you later...' 'ok, but if you dont im gonna !getcha!' 'lol! kk bye!' 'bye hun!' Will walked over to where Kurt was lying on the sofa and he lifted up Kurt's head and lay it on his lap. "I told Mercedes..." "And?" "She's fine with it. She wanted to know where I was but I...didnt tell her." "Well ok. Now, what were we talking about, ya know, before you fainted..." Will got back in Kurt's face, touching noses with him again. "Umm...uh..." Kurt was blushing again, but before he could say anything, Will lifted him up and took him into his bedroom, then lay him on his bed. "Tell me now. Who do you like..." "Umm...uhh...its hot in here could you turn the fan on?" "Its on as high as it will go. Stop changing the subject." Will climbed onto the bed, over Kurt, forcing him to lean backwards until he was completely flat on the bed. Will held him down by his shoulders and got nose to nose with him again, breathing on his wet pink lips and studying his pale complexion. "Is it me?" Kurt looked into his eyes and a tear ran down Kurt's face as he could barely talk. His voice was crackly and he was scared. "Y..e..sss...but its weird because...well...its embarassing..." "What's embarassing?" Will whispered with a sexy tone. "I...hurt...and I dont know why..." "You dont know about sex?" "Well sorry if my own DAD doesnt want to tell me about how gay guys are supposed to do it!" Kurt yelled as he broke out into tears but before he could scream something else Will slammed his own lips onto Kurts and pretty much stabbed his tongue through the boy's lips. Kurt's eyes were wide open when he did that. Will was exploring every part of Kurt's mouth, licking his inner cheeks. Will then cupped his hand around Kurt's crotch, making him gasp in pain and pleasure. "Mr. Shue..." "It'll be easier if you just say Will." Kurt smiled with one eye closed as Mr. Shue's hand was slowly entering Kurt's pants, of course...designer. "Will..." "Say it again..." "Will...W-ill...wha-whats happening...?" "You're getting horny Kurt, and were having sex." He said with a smile that you couldnt refuse. "AAGH!" Kurt screamed with a raspy voice as he started rubbing Kurt's length up and down and repeating the motion over and over again. "Will...Will...Will...nnh...stop-AAH! No...slower...faster...I...I..." Right before Kurt was going to come, Will took his hand out and immediately and wasting no time, ripped Kurt's and his own clothes off like Wolverine from X-Men. He grabbed Kurt and positioned him right on the bed so his head (the one between his shoulders!) was on a pillow and his legs were bent back so that Will could see all of him. (ALL OF HIM! dont think too hard now...hard...LMAO!) Kurt started blushing and sighing like a girl would during this. "Kurt...your voice..." Will just smiled and Kurt was smiling with one eye closed again. Will speedily attacked Kurt's neck with his lips, tongue encircling all on his neck, leaving bite marks and hickies. "Aagh..." Kurt gulped as Will slowly moved down, sucking on his nipples and biting at his chest and leaving a trail of saliva all the way down until... "AAGH! !" Kurt screamed wildly as Will was giving Kurt his very first blowjob, licking at the precum leaking out of the slit of the boy's penis. Will then took the whole thing into his mouth, Kurt gasping and moaning and screaming his name over and over until he came in Will's mouth. "...AAGH!" was all he heard when that happened. "..." Kurt whispered as Will kissed Kurt, making him swallow some of his own cum. Of course, Kurt did want to know what it tasted like, but he was too scared to suck off someone else.

"Mmm...Kurt this part is going to hurt, so I want you to do something." Will stuck out a finger and put it in front of Kurt's lips. "Suck.", he commanded. And with that, Kurt opened his mouth, parting those perfect pink lips on his pale face. After Kurt sucked on 's finger for a while, he inserted it into Kurt's asshole. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kurt screamed so loudly that he actually sounded like a girl. Will pulled his finger out really fast and entered it in slowly, with Kurt still screaming. "! It...NN!...hurts...AAGH!..." "I know but it will all be over soon. I promise..." "Nn...but...it hurts..." Will came up slowly and touched noses with Kurt, Kurt was tearing up a bit. "Do you want me to stop? If youre not ready, I understand. I can wait if you want me to." "Really?" Kurt looked up with sparkling eyes due to crying nonstop. "Yeah, Kurt." he sweetly whispered. "If you want me to wait, im fine with that." Suddenly, Will grunted. "Will, whats the matter?" "Oh gosh...Kurt either say you wanna go on or go in the other room because I need to...Nnh!" "DO IT!" Kurt screamed unexpectedly. Will looked at him in surprise and not being able to take it anymore, he entered Kurt with rampid force. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" Kurt femininely screamed again as was thrusting violently in and out of his glee student, making him bleed. "Faster...faster...NYAA-AAH!" He grunted as Will was tearing through the 'walls of Kurt's virginity' and so cum and blood was leaking out of the boy's ass. "AAAH!" They both screamed as Kurt's teacher came in him and pulled out slowly, falling on top of Kurt in exhaustion and panting together. "Ha...haa...I...dont think I...need...help hitting...high notes...anymore..." "Hmm...well...if you do need any help...ask me...im willing...always..." Will replied and lifted Kurt up and carried him into the shower with him, holding him up as he was falling down due to being very sleepy and exhausted.

The next day Will drove him and Kurt to school, and when Kurt walked into glee club, everyone was staring at him. Puck and Santana laughed and pointed, Rachel and Quinn were dry heaving, Mercades and Tina and Artie were shaking their heads, and Finn oddly smiled at Kurt. Kurt walked over to Finn and sat next to him. Finn leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Wanna sleep over at my house?"

[ To be continued... ]


End file.
